


Always a Next Time

by skinandbones



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Mostly Ocelot trying to annoy Kaz for the hell of it, hints of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot attempts to rile Kaz just to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first MGS fic to start off the new year! Takes place in TPP because it's the only setting I'm most comfortable writing in. I don't know what I had in mind when I first started this, but it gave me an excuse to write Ocelot bothering Kaz in whatever way he knows best??

With Boss away from base, Ocelot's day slowed down without much to do. He only spoke to Boss several times, filling him on information he requested and offering intel on some of the soldiers stationed around the rocky terrains he was near. It wasn't anything new, only standard missions Kaz been sending him around Afghanistan. Rescuing prisoners and collecting data on high-ranked personnel, for starters.

His training with the recruits had also finished for the time being, but as always, these Diamond Dog soldiers needed much improvement. How long before he was tired of seeing Hollywood-style shooting from a wild west movie or giving these soldiers a good kick in the ass for their insolence?

Nonetheless, Diamond Dogs continued to expand with the men and women joining in the ranks. Diamond Dogs wasn’t just a name anymore; Diamond Dogs were a force to be reckon with.

Ocelot didn’t stay in his office for long. He knew his fellow soldiers were capable enough to handle the Intel sector without him. So he took a stroll out, walking along the winding staircases until he reached a favorite spot of his overlooking the horizon. The sea calmed before him with the sun mapping the surface of the waters like a bed of starlight. 

But his moment of peace didn’t last long.

"Sir!"

A voice interrupted Ocelot from his thoughts, his gaze remained into the distance of the vast ocean before turning his attention of a rookie name Tarnished Bat. 

"What is it?"

"Sorry to disturb you but Commander Miller requests your presence, sir!" Tarnished Bat said, his posture tall and his salute stayed steady in front.

With a nod, Ocelot passed the soldier and headed down the metal stairs. He made his way to Kaz’s office, toying with the idea of what he would want this time.

When Ocelot arrived, he gave a few raps on the door before heading inside. As always, he found the workaholic man at his desk, writing away on a sheet a paper as a large stack of them laid next to him. Walking closer, Ocelot saw the fine lines all over Kaz's face, the small creases of stress and the irritated mumbles from his mouth. Kaz wrote with haste, giving a quick signature on the bottom line before working on his next.

Kaz needed a break, Ocelot thought. But ever since Boss rescued him, he immediately went to work. No time for him to slack off because there was a lot to be done.

"Got your message. Were you getting tired by your lonesome self?” 

“Tch. I thought we could talk, at least to someone on a more intellectual level.” Kaz calmly spoke. Ocelot believed to have misheard it but no. His spurs clicked with every step before he settled on a chair, eyeing at Kaz.

“I’m a very busy man, y’know?” Ocelot crosses his left leg over his right, his gloved hands rested on top. “Can’t always be at your beck and call.” He added

“Really? You? Your schedule looks clear to me. At least that’s what my reports are telling me.” Kaz responded, a hint of amusement underneath all that businessman exterior. His writing came to a stop, the pen tilted on its side as Kaz gave it a few taps against the desk. 

“So maybe it is.” Ocelot shrugged. “Hmm, spying on ol’ me? What else did those papers say?” Ocelot leaned forward, his hands on the desk and his face a little too close for comfort for Kaz. With a smile, Ocelot watched how the commander moved slightly back. Behind those shades, Ocelot spotted those set of milky eyes staring at him.

He hummed in sudden interest. “What do you really want, Miller?”

A hand slipped forward, two fingers tip-toeing against the glossy surface of the table one by one before stopping Kaz’s taps. Ocelot was careful and waited, keeping an unwavering gaze as Kaz remained fixed in place. Ocelot wasn’t the type to rush these situations.

“Never mind… Get out of here. I have work to do.” Kaz pulled his hand back but the Russian man held on with a gentle hold around his wrist. Beneath those fingertips, Kaz’s pulse throbbed with life. The older man kept a playful smile and moved in closer, his mouth nearing the blond man’s right ear.

“You need a to relax. Take a breather and let me help you.”

The man before him shivered. “What do you say, Miller? You got nothing to lose.”

Red gloves roamed away from Kaz’s hand and moved along his arm before cupping his face. Ocelot looked straight at him, leaning forward enough for them to be inches apart. If only he can have a small taste. Feel what those lips would be like against his own again. He purred in satisfaction, the stirring warmth below tempted him with a desire to take what was his.

As if Kaz knew what he was thinking, he felt himself being pushed back, breaking off whatever they had. 

How boring.

“A shame. And I thought third time’s the charm.” Ocelot adjusted his loosened scarf.

“Just because our last two sessions happened, doesn’t mean I’ll easily bend over.” Kaz snarled, his black glove scrunched as he gripped his cane. “Leave now before I’ll seriously hurt you.” 

“You can’t deny you enjoyed my-” Ocelot dodged to his right, the empty Diamond Dogs cup shattered against the wall behind him. That was going to be a pain to clean up. 

A dry laugh left his lips. “How rude. The R&D worked very hard to make that for you too.”

“Like you actually care.” Kaz sat up and made his way over. Unhappy and annoyance written all over the man’s face. How much of that anger can Ocelot really unleash? 

“You’re going to move or not?”

“Make me.”

Ocelot stood in place, smiling at the frustrated commander. It was a ticking time bomb between them and one was going to take the fall. Kaz would be the first to react, it was too easy to rile the man up since he wasn’t patient to begin with. Ocelot could get under his skin without doing much. Invade his personal space, distract him while working, and perhaps, as simple as using the right words to make him snap.

Kaz looked he was ready to lunge at him. His entire body tensed and aggravated.

“You know… you called me here for some company and now you want me to leave? You need to get your priorities in order, Miller. One would think your management skills are lacking especially when you’re running Mother Base and all. Can’t have you slacking.” Ocelot grinned. Another point for him as Kaz furrowed his brows, his lips lifted to a sneer.

“You love hearing yourself talk, don’t you?” Kaz tried to hit Ocelot with his crutch but the latter expected this. Ocelot grabbed a hold of his support and forcefully pulled Kaz in, the cane suddenly clattered to the ground. His hand snaked around Kaz’s waist and already, Ocelot claimed what was his.

A prize most deserving. His lips against Kaz’s, a bit chapped but no complaints there. He tilted his head further while tasting the leftover bitter coffee. Kaz froze in place, a subtle gasp escaped him, allowing Ocelot to lick along the entrance, demanding for more of his hot mouth, but he felt a sharp sting. 

Ocelot tasted blood on his tongue as Kaz pulled away, wearing a smeared of red on his own skin. His face a bit flushed and his breath shaky. It was enough to satisfy Ocelot’s amusement. 

“Ah, that was nice.” Ocelot smiled. He picked the fallen crutch off the floor. He even felt a hand on his shoulder as Kaz used him for support. No harm there. “Here you go.” Ocelot looked at Kaz once more and he snatched it from his hand. Ocelot took a step back, giving both of them the space before he might lose a body part.

“You’ve overstayed your welcome.” Kaz hissed. 

“Until next time.” Ocelot gave a mock bow before turning on his heels. He heard a low growl behind him and closed the door. He made his way down the hallway and turned a corner. His back rested against the cool wall and let out a small laugh, touching the small wound on his lip.

There was always a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
